Forgive Me?
by LilFuzzibutt
Summary: Ash wants to say sorry to Lillian, but she's being stubborn, Perhaps the only way to apologize is to tick her off more! I reccomend reading my story "Play with me" before this. Ash x Lillian


**Hello fellow farming friends! LilFuzzibutt is here and me wants to say a big thank you to the people who reviewed. I know I still need work, so I was astonished to see some people actually enjoyed it. It really means a lot to me. Anyways, this is my take on Ash, so he may be a lil ooc, but I hope you enjoy it. Harvest moon and its characters do NOT belong to me. Don't hurt me, etc. ENJOY .**

**Forgive me?**

"Lillian, I said I was sooorry!" Ash moaned playfully, hugging my back as I tried to cook us some dinner. He was apologizing about the hickey he gave me last week, it was almost gone, but I still held a grudge. I never understood why Ash was such a gentleman on the outside, but when he was with me, he turned into some needy, perverted alien. Anyways, I lectured him as best as I could. "Ash, that was unacceptable behavior, it was inappropriate and uncalled for." I said as I tried to ignore his arms around my waist and body pressed up against my back.

I carefully boiled the rice, and went on to prepare the curry. "If I help you with dinner, would you forgive me?" he asked suavely. I turned around and faced him. "Listen Ash, just sit on the couch like a good little boy, and watch some T.V and dinner will be ready soon." He sighed and let go of me. Surprised that he actually complied with my orders, I realized that I actually kind of missed his warm presence behind me. ONLY a little

. I resumed with my curry and finished up dinner. As I started to set the table I saw Ash jump off the couch and towards me. "If I help you set the table, will you forgive me?" he said excitedly. "Nope, not even a little bit" I refused. He sighed and set the table anyway.

After we ate I surprised him with a cake and some hot milk, his favorite. Like a child in a candy store, his eyes lit up and he devoured his cake and drink, and even asked for seconds. I giggled to myself quietly. He looked up at me and noticed some crumbs on my face. "If I clean your cheek off for you, would you forgive me?" I looked at him with confusion on my face as he got up from his chair, and licked the crumbs off my cheek.

I blushed heavily. He stepped back and admired his work, as if he was an artist, looking at his now bright red painting. "A-Ash, WHAT-, THAT'S GROSS!" I yelled at the immature man. I wiped off his saliva from my cheek. Ash gave me a toothy grin. "Well, well, well, you certainly seemed to enjoy that. Will you accept my apology now?" 'This must be a game to him...Trying to make me crack? Ash, I will never EVER give in.' I thought to myself. I slowly stood up and shot him my darkest, creepiest face. "HELL NO." I raised my voice; the city girl within me was ready to fight.

He looked at me with a stupid smirk plastered on his face while I stared back blankly. And then he made a dash for it. I gave a good chase and locked the door before he could run away, like last time. He smiled at me smugly and swiftly jumped out my open window. 'Wow, didn't see that coming.' I said in my mind. I struggled to get myself out of the opening and fell on my back, legs still stuck up in the window. It didn't hurt much, because my house only had one floor. I saw Ash's face right above my own, upside down. He quietly whispered "Wow, graceful, and by the way, your panties are showing. I didn't think you were one for pink." That's it, blood will be shed. I thought to myself as heat rushed up into my face. I quickly fixed myself and he ran into my barn.

I followed and closed the entrance behind me. It was really dark in the room. I felt around for the light switch, but before I could turn it on, I was forced into the wall. "ASH, GOD DAMN STOP DOING THAT." I screamed annoyed at the already well-known figure. He laughed and blew into my ear, causing me to shudder all over.

"Just forgive me already, Lillian, or else I'll have to give you another mark somewhere else on your body." He said boldly, his warm breath on my neck. The thought made my fuzzy mind think of many inappropriate situations. "N-no Ash" I resisted unenthusiastically. He held my wrists tighter, ensuring my captivity. "Lillian, you have gone far enough. I said I was sorry. Forgive Me." He said forcefully. I stared at him with astonishment. His personality changed from a snot-nosed-brat to a player in less than a minute! "Yes, I-I'm sorry, I forgive you Ash" I said, quick to apologize to stop being tortured. "Good girl," He said with amusement in his tone.

"Would you like to be rewarded?" I nodded hastily, my body tuning my mind out. I felt the shadow lean in. Our lips were so close to meeting. Three inches apart, then two and then one...

. **SLAM** we both turned our heads to find Mayor Rutger, once again barging onto my property. "OH Lillian, I knew I would find you in here!" He said with joy as he turned on the lights. He must have been startled, because I saw the old man's eyes pop out of his skull. "ASH? Lillian were you...I came at a bad time didn't I?" He said, slightly embarrassed. Ash and I both looked at him with annoyed eyes and nodded. "Okay well uh, u-use protection!" The mayor advised us with an awkward chuckle and turned the lights back off, leaving the door open.

The room grew very silent. Then we both burst into laughter, tears in our eyes. "Rutger is such a creepy stalker." I giggled. "He appears at the worst times!" Ash agreed with me. After the laughter died down, the room got quiet again.

Before I could say anything, I received a pat on my head. "Bye, Lillian. See you tomorrow." Ash said like his normal, slightly immature self and sauntered out of my barn. I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down, until I reached they hay-covered floor. I stared at the bland wall in front of me. I thought about Ash, and realized he's still never kissed me yet. I wonder if he actually likes me or if he was just playing. Do I think of him as more than my best friend? Suddenly, I felt something nuzzle my head. I looked up at my cow, Betsy. She sat down next to me as we thought; me about Ash and her probably about how she could try to swindle a treat out of me.

"...Hey Betsy?"

The cow responded to her name and looked at me.

"Boys are weird"

She mooed in agreement.


End file.
